Mary Charles
|Website = Bricks in Motion Profile |Associated With = |Role(s) = Voice Actress}}' '''Mary Charles' is a member of the brickfilming community. Although she has never made a brickfilm, she is known for her voice acting talents in brickfilms. Voice Actress | 2010 || Coffee || Created by Niall Cameron |- | 2010 || Brick or Treat || Created by John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 2010 || Noir || Created by Zack Milenius |- | 2010 || Pig in a Shower || Created by Jonni Phillips |- | 2011 || A Christmas Carol (In 5 Minutes) || Created by John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 2011 || Misconception || Created by Lewis Chen |- | 2011 || Persuasion || Created by "TheLegoCammster7" |- | 2011 || Attack of the Bionicles - Episode 2 || Created by "The Four Monkeys" |- | 2011 || The Celebrated Jumping Frog of Calaveras County || Created by John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 2011 || -0 || Created by Justin Whitted & Josh Whitted |- | 2012 || World's Finest Fight || Created by Lucas K. |- | 2012 || The End of the World || Created by "The Four Monkeys" |- | 2012 || It Runs in the Family || Created by Ethan Olson |- | 2012 || Captain Obvious 2: A Grand Unveiling! || Created by Shelby Pritchard |- | 2012 || The Zoo's New Exhibit || Created by Omar Mickelson |- | 2012 || LEGO Star Wars 12 Days of Christmas || Created by "LEGiOn7" |- | 2013 || Holding Our Own Episode 1: Meat The Schneiders || Created by Michael Tourette |- | 2013 || Angels Unawares || Created by Harry "Binding Brick" Pound |- | 2013 || Red and Green || Created by Carl Ferber |- | 2013 || The Creation of the Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich || Created by "Lavamation" |- | 2013 || Saltman - Forever and Today || Created by Justin & Josh Whitted |- | 2013 || Love in Black and White || Created by Walter Benson |- | 2013 || Perpetual Twilight || Created by Jorden Davis |- | 2013 || The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde || Created by "Short Productions" |- | 2013 || Holding Our Own Episode 2 || Created by Michael Tourette |- | 2013 || Lego Doctor Who - Station of Steel || Created by Aaron Good |- | 2013 || Another Man's Shoes || Created by Joshua "PrestigiousPieProductions" De Oliveira |- | 2013 || of the Sneeuwpop || Created by Harrison Allen |- | 2013 || What Was That? || Created by Noah Fields |- | 2014 || STEAMPUNK || Created by Shelby Pritchard |- | 2014 || Nattodesu - Chapter One - Demons Desire || Created by Aaron Good |- | 2014 || Robin Hood - Developments || Created by Kristóf Fekete-Kovács |- | 2014 || The Lego Movie in a Minute || Created by "truillusionstudios" |- | 2014 || Yearbook Shout Out Ad || Created by Lucas Kates |- | 2014 || LEGO Ideas #007 -- Exo Suit || Created by Chris Salt |- | 2014 || Shoot Like a Storm Trooper || Created by Connor Waterbanks |- | 2014 || That's The Way It Goes! - A Collection Of Short Stories || Created by Walter Benson |- | 2015 || A Fresh Start: Moving House || Created by Stefan Muscat |- | 2015 || Hobby || Created by Funmi Adetola |- | 2015 || New Recruits || Created by Benjamin Ely |- | 2015 || Train vs Dino 2 || Created by Calixte Charles |- | 2015 || Holding Our Own Episode 3: Mahered For Life || Created by Michael Tourette |- | 2015 || Blissful Ignorance || Created By Liam Siegler |- | 2015 || Retribution || Created by Neal Tovstiga |- | 2015 || The Surveillance Situation || Created by Benjamin Ely |- | 2015 || Death Comes a Calling || Created by Aaron Good |- | 2015 || Grief's Restitution || Created by Christian Colglazier |- | 2015 || Case of the Year || Created by BlackSmithFilms |- | 2015 || Ninja Cat Studios Episode 2 - The School Bully || Created by Ninja Cat Studios |- | 2015 || Ninja Cat Studios Episode 3 - Citizen of the Year || Created by Ninja Cat Studios |- | 2015 || Ninja Cat Studios Episode 4 - Joy to the Lodge || Created by Ninja Cat Studios |- | 2016 || Busted || Created by Undershadow |- | 2016 || De Mortem || Created by Dylan Johnson |- | 2016 || MECH || Created by Benjamin Ely |- | 2016 || Recollections || Created by Matthew Kimball |- | 2016 || The Faith of the Skeptic || Created by Shelby Pritchard |- | 2016 || His Domino Effect || Created by Ahmari Ly-Johnson |- | 2016 || App Man Episode 1 || Created by William Osborne |- | 2016 || App Man Episode 2 || Created by William Osborne |- | 2016 || Lost At Sea || Created by Justin Sarceno |- | 2016 || App Man Episode 3 || Created by William Osborne |- | 2016 || Equine Introspection || Created by Benjamin Ely |- | 2016 || Metathesiophobia || Created by Boaz Bolton |- | 2016 || Reach for the Stars || Created by BlackSmithFilms |- | 2016 || Lennard's Dreams || Created by William Osborne |- | 2016 || Treasures || Created by Justin Sarceno |- | 2016 || Strange Happenings || Created by Austin Garber |- | 2016 || Dave & Ken Brickson: Episode #1 || Created by Christian Allbee |- | 2016 || Lego Rogue One: Jyn's Tie || Created by AllNickelsFilms |- | 2016 || Beyond the Stars || Created by Austin Garber |- | 2017 || Holding Our Own Episode 4a || Created by Michael Tourette |- | 2017 || In Memory of Lina || Created by Andrew BrickMovies |- | 2017 || New Year's Resolution || Created by Andrew Bermudez |- | 2017 || The Road to Happiness || Created by Immortal Entertainment |- | 2017 || Supper || Created by Raytistic |- | 2017 || Dave & Ken Brickson: Episode #2 || Created by Christian Allbee |- | 2017 || App Man Episode 4 || Created by William Osborne |- | 2017 || Star Wars Rebel War Episode 5 || Created by Andrew BrickMovies |- | 2017 || Star Wars Rebel War Episode 6 || Created by Andrew BrickMovies |- | 2017 || The Escape Route (Episode 1) || Created by BlackSmithFilms |- | 2017 || Star Wars Rebel War - The Finale || Created by Andrew BrickMovies |- | 2017 || The Nine Billion Names of God || Created by Viktor Toth |- | 2018 || The Birth of Christ || Created by BlackSmithFilms |- | 2018 || Holding Our Own Episode 4b || Created by Michael Tourette References *Mary Charles' Bricks in Motion profile showing her voice acting filmography Category:Community members Category:American brickfilmers